nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
So Far
'"So Far" '''is the seventh episode of ''Hellfire, the ninth season, and the 163rd episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, airing on July 15, 2015. In the episode, the kidnapping investigation wrinkles when a familiar face returns for revenge. The episode was named after "So Far" by Olafur Arnalds from the Broadchurch soundtrack. The Episode DOPPLER HOME Theo and Landon stepped over the police tape into Katherine's Key West home. The policemen outside were combing through the garden, looking for clues. Theo put down the police report and pointed out a few things to Landon. "Visible struggle here in the living room. The force with which someone hit that window and wall suggests that the intruder was male. The rest of the house is undisturbed. The intruder came through the front door." Landon pulled back a curtain near the front door. A small table had a stack of postcards on it. They were all addressed to Landon, without stamps. A large knife was next to the stack. "Katherine apparently was ready for an event like this," Theo said, "An intruder came. She ran for the knife, only go to the postcard. Warned you." Landon blinked. "So Katherine went for a postcard instead of the knife?" "Yes," Theo said, "She put it in the mailbox on the way out." "The intruder took Katherine out the FRONT DOOR?" Landon asked incredulously, "And he let her post her mail?" "Not really," Theo said, "Come look." Outside, Theo pointed to the mailbox. A smear of blood traced the outer rim. "How did they get away?" Landon asked. Theo pointed to the ground. "No footprints. So a car." DOWNTOWN KEY WEST Sabrina and Cas read the last AMBER alert response. It led to another dead end. "Yippee," Sabrina said, slouching against a restaurant's wall. "Statewide alert," Cas mused, "As far as Georgia we get responses. None of them are helpful." "It makes no sense," Sabrina said, "How could the kids have gone so far without being seen? There are four of them, for crying out loud." "So a pack of four children are taken somewhere they aren't out of place. They aren't noticed. A playground?" Sabrina perked. "How about a school?" "A school?" Cas said slowly, "Like a school in Key West?" Sabrina ran a Google search. "Poinciana Elementary School," she said, "It's right down the street from the Doppler house." "The kids could have been taken there without suspicion," Cas said. He smiled. "Better call Cas and Theo. We're going back to school!" he said. POINCIANA ELEMENTARY SCHOOL Cas and Sabrina smiled at Theo and Landon as they came up the other side of the road. "Fancy seeing you here," Sabrina said. "You're a bit old to enroll here," Landon said. The four of them entered the school. In the Principal's office, they learned that the children had not been seen all day or the day prior in the school. "And what about the areas that teachers and students do not usually access?" Theo asked. The Principal frowned. "Like the basement? The janitor would have seen anything." "Our janitor isn't in today," the Principal's secretary said, "He left work early yesterday." Cas lifted his phone and dialed the police. "Send a car to Reggie Davis's home at 213 Eaton Street. See if he's alright." "Mind if we check the basement?" Theo asked. The Principal handed over the key. Cas and Theo pointed their guns out in front of them as they descended the basement stairs. "FBI!" Cas hollered. "Put your hands where we can see them!" Theo shouted. Cas and Theo rounded the corner and thrust their guns out. Behind a grated wall, four children yelped. Cas exhaled. A quick sweep of the room determined that no one else was there. The kidnapper had escaped. With Katherine. "Are you here to let us go?" one of the children piped. "Yes," Cas said, "You're safe." KEY WEST POLICE "I'll ask you again," Cas said, rubbing his head, "Who took you to the school?" "No one!" the youngest three Devereaux children wailed, "We want Mommy!" "Was it a man or woman?" Theo asked. "No one!" the children repeated. The eldest child had his head in his knees. "I give up for now," Cas said, "I'm getting coffee." "Can I try?" Landon asked. Theo nodded. "Danny?" Landon said to the eldest child. Danny didn't look up. "Danny," Landon said again, "We know you were threatened by the man who took you." Danny budged slightly. "I know what it's like," Landon said, "the responsibility of caring for your younger siblings. But if you truly want to save them and their mother--your mother--you need to tell us who took you. Anything about the man. Hair color, eye color, height, weight, race." Danny lifted his head. "I know his name," he whispered. "DANNY NO!" the other kids cried. "Okay," Landon said, "What is it?" Danny looked around. He stood up cautiously and pulled a piece of paper out of a magazine. Landon gave him a pen. Danny wrote five letters. Landon swallowed hard and nodded. He took the paper and explained the revelation to Cas, Theo, and Sabrina. Danny claimed to have been kidnapped by a man named Bryce. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The kidnapper was revealed to be Bryce. Category:Hellfire Episodes Category:Episodes